borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:XBL Tags Listings
÷ Anagram4Orgies-- lvl 44 Hunter/Scavenger with Sniper spec. on 2nd Playthrough. I have +2 to party rare item find and +3 to party item find, so hit me up for a great ---- Forever Slain, Current level 35 solider, gonna play 2nd play thru. ---- AlphaWolfSniper, currently a level 22 Commando Spec Soldier. need some help. hit me up My Gamertag is ZombieKoolaid, and I thought perhaps like minded gamers, (the kind interested in the game enough to look up its wiki), would like to have a listing of gamertags so we can play online together via XBL. I invite any and all players to join me online after 1800 Eastern Time. Currently playing Mordecai Bloodwing spec ---- DJ NINO 117-lvl 32 hunter/rogue need to do sum co-op achievements hit me up ---- Snip3rChief, gettin the game tomorrow (release date 23rd - Ireland) most likely will be Lilith, Assasin Tree spec ---- Jake Luka, playing right now haha. Roland infantry spec. ---- DEADPOOLHITMAN, playing as Mordecai. Looking to face people in the arena. ---- What's up all? Death Trump is my tag feel free to hit me up any time. Brick Berserker/Tank trees ---- JiNX MCMLXXVII. I have a lvl 22 Brick(Berserker/Tank), lvl 10 Mordecai(Rogue/Sniper) and lvl 7 Lilith(Assassin/Elemental). ---- I go by DL CyberSkull on XBL and I am running a Siren. I welcome anyone to join my game at any time. CyberSkull 12:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- Pearlgrim90 is my tag hit me up. I have a few characters I am working on. Siren and Soldier are my two best though. ---- Togdor16, got a level 33 hunter as of right now, up for any co-op ---- Xaebos - 50 Soldier, I've tried the others and I'm focusing on the soldier exclusively, look me up, Im spec'd Medic / Support. I don't mind playing with brand new characters and punching through the quests or just helping out and playing slowly, I just love to play. ---- TugStarr - lvl 39 Hunter Mordecai ---- DockMastaMax - Level...around 17 or something. Mordecai. Sniper. ---- Blink121990- level 28 i believe. Lilith ( made her name esplen from role models ) and i use shotguns and smgs ---- roxas1903(i forget if there is a spacein between)-as of now ima level 50 Siren uses mainly combat rifles,smgs,and shotguns but others as well ---- Sentroxgamm4 highest is a level 48 siren. ---- Francois878.....level 34 Siren with a taste for snipers and pistols (should have been a hunter...) I want to finish 15 missions really fast...message or FR me!--Francois878 00:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- wick3d y4yo ...... 44 soldier, looking for a parter(s) for playthrough numero dos! live in Ak, so playtime is usually 11-Noon EST & 7-11EST... send me a FR! ---- Heapey Warrior, Berserker level 26 (prob higher now your reading this) use snipers and smgs Love to play this game one of the best I have in years hit me up if you need a friend XD. ---- dannsaz, dont have this game yet getting it soon but played for 14 solid hours with Heapey Warrior when he came over, Hit me up at christmas for some laughs Im a level 25 Hunter using Snipers, smgs and assult rifles. ---- Heretic Dean, 50 Siren, wide spread of skills, mostly combat. Focus on SMG's, shotguns and snipers. ---- BL4K SH4DOW - I have started each character, but my highest is a lvl 38 Hunter. I've also modded it out with skills that regen-health for the team, and get tons of loot!--Ketch22 19:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- UltimateMe123 - Level 20 Mordecai, Just looking for Team to quest with :D ---- TNT LotLP, lvl 33 siren, controller/assassin hybrid. ---- Ndewtyme77, lvl 15 solider infantry specs ---- Weatherdude370, i have a lvl 26 soldier at time of posting, infantry speced with cauterize. bored of single player so message me. ---- Hey, FuzzyNumNum here, only just got the game, so I have no character in the works. Still be looking for people to play though, so hook us up –––– BRIKZ3488 is my gamertag... I am a level 21 soldier message me to play. ---- Hey guys. I'm a level 25 siren, I'm doing the new haven missions at the moment. jordan13dude ---- GT: x KaRnAgE Hi ive got a lvl 50 soldier and ive beat the 2nd playtrough if anyone needs help on that My GT is hunter17, feel free to add me to play Borderlands, none of my friends actually have it so I'm all alone :(. Anyway, I have a lvl 50 hunter and I'm currently playing Roland - Daemon hunter17 16:58 31 October 2009 My GT is ChickenDigger, I'm a level 41(42?) Hunter looking for somebody to help me take on Mothrakk on the 2nd playthrough. I should be on 7-11 EST. ---- Deft1572, Running two sirens (30ish, 42) but I am cool with starting out again or joining below or above of someone. Send me a message or friend requst with borderlands as the first word so i know where it is coming from. ---- DA CREEPA, LVL43 Mordecai Revolver Beast, High MODS: Scavenger(Drops massive amounts of loot, even from scag piles), Gunslinger, Survivior. Hit me up anytime to play!!! ---- GT:EvilShadowHawk Siren-34 Soldier-29(Medic, Suport Gunner) Berserker-5 ---- AwsmSausmPandas I have a 50 siren and a 50 hunter, i am working on my 41 berserker right now feel free to add me and ill play/power level whenever im on. ---- Demoshi I got all characters level 50 and am willing to play with anyone no matter the level, im willing to power level people for them i have millions of dollars worth in items im willing to give away ( trying to get a full inventory of yellow items) hoping for a couple people to get 4 player coop for some great loot. ---- phoenixlol Brick-24/tank/centurion next quest is Bandit Apocalypse (taking my time). will werk 4 l00t ;) ---- Im workin on loot my self and my Tag is Dreag2121 and im trying to find patterns in the enemies (what they drop and weld) NoBody Dreag 19:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- oOo Skippy oOo Just got the game recently, so I'll be online shootin' up skags quite often. ---- Terane v2 Lvl 50 Brick and others in 20's. Will powerlevel, farm, or just kill stuff :) I also have the online achievement for those who need it. ---- EfrafaAhrairah7 lvl 43 Mordecai, lvl 18 Brick, and a lvl 8 Roland (just started today) ---- Zylo t Wolfbane Level 50 Siren, uses multiple weapons, has modded if you want powerleveling and good actual guns that I use in un-mod games. Willing to dupe any rare you need and always looking for better rares. Great at farming and willing to help with any quests or just looting/farming. Hook me up and we can blow shit up, YEAH! --ZylotheWolfbane 00:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ----